The Unimagined
by KatFyre
Summary: Mitsuki is an angel, and Takuto is a shinigami. Mitsuki doesn't remember anything of her past life, but somehow her past is linked to Takuto?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is not Jennifer; This is Katherine. And as you will see, my style is completely different from hers. At first, I made one similar to her style, but that did not suit Mitsuki's personality. At all. Please support us! We're Kat_Fyre XD**

**The Unimagined**

By: Katherine

Prologue:

It was dark; everything was black. I felt myself floating into space, like a feather falling to the ground. Where was I? Why was I here? Is this how it feels to die? No, I'd already died on Earth. Is this what it felt like to die after the after life? The last thing I saw was a full moon

All of a sudden, my mind became black. I couldn't think. The darkness was already overwhelming me, corrupting me, sending me into pain. But the pain didn't last. Now, I was in peace and everything was well. For now.

Chapter 1~  
>Mitsuki looked around at her new home: The Land of the Angels. Everything was too perfect, resulting in it looking out of place. It had only been a day since she had arrived at this land, with no memories at all of her life on Earth. Everyone else seemed to remember: Everyone but Mitsuki. There was only one thing that Mitsuki remembered: the full moon. Mitsuki stared up at the sky, a sky that never reached nighttime and quietly sang a song to herself.<br>"How long has it been since I fell in love with you? My feelings only increase, will you notice them,  
>even though I've never once put them into words? Like the snow, they just quietly keep accumulating. Hold me tight- if this is how it feels, I didn't want to know what it was like to be in love with someone. I love you- my tears won't stop, and so I wish that I had never met you..." It was like she sang that song all the time, like she knew it from the bottom of her heart. The words just simply flowed out of her mouth. It was simplicity that made everything complicated. Why was she in heaven? Why was it that she was the only one who had forgotten all her memories? Why was it that those words just spilled out of her? Sighing, she looked at her watch, a habit she had when she was bored.<br>"It's 10? I'm going to be late for my tour!" With a beat of her wings, she flew out of her house and into the sky.  
>"You're finally here, Koyama Mitsuki." Mitsuki turned around and saw Oshige Masami. She was the first one to greet Mitsuki when she arrived at the Land of the Angels.<br>"Oshige-san! Gomenasai! I was lost in my thoughts."  
>"Well, you'd better not be now, little daydreamer." Masami smacked her head. "First stop, the food table!"<br>"Oshige-san, are you sure that's a real destination?" Mitsuki sighed, remembering her friend's love for food.  
>Masami scratched her head. "Ehehehe, but food is first priority now!" With that said, she grabbed Mitsuki and flew, leaving Mitsuki no chance but to follow her. After a few minutes, they arrived at a gigantic hall full of different kinds of food.<br>"Look at all this food, Mitsuki-chan! Aren't you liking this place already? I mean, where would you get any of this on Earth? Look, look!" Masami tugged Mitsuki around, introducing all the food. After one hour at the food table, Mitsuki's stomach was stuffed.  
>"Masami-chan... can we hurry up and go?" Mitsuki asked, slumping down in a chair.<br>Masami looked up at Mitsuki with her mouth still full. "Hait ha hohent."  
>"What?"<br>Masami gulped down her food. "Wait a moment." She flew away into the sky, and then soared down with a huge smile on her face. "First stop, the Headquarters."  
>It took Mitsuki a while to process the information. "The Headquarters? Isn't that usually the last stop?"<br>Masami didn't respond, just flew to a direction where a huge building stood. "Hurry up! You've got to see this."  
>Mitsuki was still puzzled, but nodded and followed Masami. When they arrived at the headquarters, Mitsuki found herself flying alongside the building, feeling the rush of the wind on her face.<br>"WHEEE!" Mitsuki flew and circled the building, "This is awesome, Masami-chan!"

Masami flew ahead of her. "The reason why I brought you here first is because we will be hosting a festival tonight, and I just _had _to show you where it was. It's gonna be awesome!"

The two angels stopped flying and stared at the ground, which, by now, was really small. Now, she could see the whole Land of Angels. Then, Mitsuki spotted another land nearby that. "Masami-chan, what's that?" She pointed to the dark spot in the corner

Masami looked in the direction Mitsuki was pointing. "That, is the Land of the Shinigami."

All of a sudden, Mitsuki felt a sharp pang and found herself staring at herself.  
><em>The Mitsuki standing in front of her had smaller wings, but still beautiful in their own way. In her hand was a spear aimed at a man's chest. "Where is the list of names. Tell me."<em>

_The man laughed a hideous laugh and looked at her. "Since when did a newcomer have authority over the king?"_

"_And since when did you have authority over us?" A boy emerged from the door with a sword in his hand. "You've just fooled around with our minds."_

"_Oh, why, you think you're quite clever, don't you?" The man stared at them, eyes boring into their chests until they felt weak and unable to move._

"_W-What the hell?" The boy stared at the man. "T-That's impossible." He looked over at Mitsuki, who shook her head. "Alright, sir. How about this. Let's make a deal. Get us out of this place and we won't kill you."_

"_Won't? More like can't. Can you overpower me, a lowly shinigami like you?" There was a blast of light and-_

"Ummm... Mitsuki-chan? Did something happen?" Mitsuki turned around to see Masami tapping her shoulder, with a worried expression on her face.  
>"What happened?"Mitsuki tilted her head.<br>"I dunno, I thought you knew. I just told you what that place was and you started spacing out."  
>Mitsuki looked at her, troubled. "What are shinigami, anyways?"<br>"Shinigamis are just what the name refers to: death gods. They try to wipe someones existence away while we try to save them. They are our enemies. They kill, we save. It's just that simple."  
>"But why would they even <em>want <em>to kill a human? I mean..."  
>"Shinigamis are people who have suicided. They don't want people to go through the same thing as they did, so they kill the ones that are almost dying. However, as angels, our job is to save the ones that are almost dying. See why we hate each other now?"<br>"Sure?"  
>Masami laughed, "You're such a weird little angel. Come to think of it, what happened to you when you were a human?"<br>"When I was a what?"  
>"Stop playing dumb. When you were a human. All angels were formerly humans."<br>"I have no memories..."  
>Masami looked at her for a while, then smiled and slapped Mitsuki's back. "Don't worry! Not every angel comes here with their memories. Let's find them together, shall we?"<br>"Sure!" Mitsuki grinned; everything was okay, right? (this is one of those cheesy anime/manga scenes where the friends are having a good time XD)  
>` "Oh right, make sure you don't tell anyone I told you this. Newcomers aren't supposed to know about the death gods. Okay, now let's back track. What were we talking about?"<br>Mitsuki slapped her forhead. "This is such a facepalm. We were talking about the festival."  
>Masami clapped her hands together. "Oh, right, the festival! Today is a special Angel holiday. It's the day this whole angel system was created. We'll continue the tour tomorrow. As for today, you'd better get ready! Wear a yukata and be prepared for lots and lots of fun! And not to mention, FOOODDD!"<br>"Yes... I will be... prepared... yay?"  
>"Now that's the spirit! Now, shoo, shoo. Get plenty of rest!"Masami pushed Mitsuki down the tower and stopped her just in time so that she didn't touch the ground. "Now off you go, my little one."<br>"Since when was I your 'little one'..." Mitsuki murmured, then put on her best smile. "I'll be there for sure, Masami-chan!"

**Sorry about this boring and horribly-written chapter. It has a plot, don't worry. Takuto and Meroko will be in it soon! It's a TakutoXMitsuki story, so what can we do without Takuto. And of course, what do we do without the awesome Meroko? Please review! Oh, and support us and Arina Tanemura (the mangaka of Full Moon wo Sagashite and many other kawaii mangas)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, my friends, to yet another chapter of The Unimagined. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show :)**

Chapter 2

Mitsuki glanced at her watch: 3:45 P.M. The festival started at 4:00 P.M. sharp. No one could arrive a second late or a second early. She tightened her yukata and looked around. No sign of Masami yet. What was that idiot doing? Preparing food? Just as she was about to head out to the festival grounds, she felt a sudden pang on the shoulder.

"Ow..." Looking back, she saw Masami smiling at her.

"Teehee. I'm not that late, am I? It's still..." Masami glanced at her watch. "Shoot, it's 3:46! Sorry for being late!"

"It's fine. Don't sweat the small stuff. I mean, seriously, what's with the one second rule?"

"Well, in the angel life, if you're late one second on a job, it could result in a shinigami winning or the human could become an earthbound ghost. They try to get us into a habit so they developed this rule." Masami tossed her hair so that it wouldn't cover her eyes. "Anyways, you look gorgeous, Mitsuki-chan! You're so cute I want to hug you!"

"Haha thanks. You're pretty too, Masami-chan. The yukata really fits you." Mitsuki looked over on the road. "Let's go!"

As they were walking, Masami took a hold of Mitsuki's hand. "Someone random might come and steal you away from me, or, because of the large crowd, we'll get separated, which is bad because I won't be able to explain everything and show you everyone."  
>"Haha, okay. Oh, Masami-chan, when did you come to the Land of the Angels?" Masami's face fell and stopped walking; Mitsuki almost fell over. "Masami-chan?"<br>Immediately, Masami's face lit up into her usual self. "I was here for a pretty long time. Nothing out of the ordinary. Anyways, did you find out what your angel power was?"  
>"What angel power?" Mitsuki looked at Masami with a confused expression<br>"I DIDN'T TELL YOU? Bad Masami... Well, every angel has their own power and own weapon. I have the ability to manipulate air and I have a watch that can become a gun. You either find your abilities as time progresses on or through an event that occurs. As for me, I found it on my first day because I was able to fly higher than others and objects floated around me. Anything happen to you?"  
>Mitsuki thought for a moment, "Well, when I sang once, snow gathered around me. But that was pretty much it."<br>Masami looked at her in disbelief. "You mean, it only snowed around you? And you were singing about snow or something?"  
>"Yeah... what about it?"<br>"Oh my gosh... Pure Ones only come once every bicentennial. That's.. impossible. Why wasn't I notified this earlier?"  
>"What do you mean, Pure Ones?"<br>"Pure Ones are angels who sing things that come true. They can bless, curse, read your mind, or even turn back time. They can also sing things alive and create things. It's a gift that only comes once every bicentennial at most..."  
>"So you're saying I'm what you guys call a Pure One?"<br>"I guess so.. I'm not so sure about it though..." Then, seeing lights ahead, she shouted in happiness, "THE FESTIVAL HAS BEGUN! Let's go, Mitsuki-chan!"  
>"What? AHHH!" Mitsuki cried out as Masami pulled her forward, running faster than anyone could ever run. "You're going too fast, Masami!"<br>When they finally arrived, Mitsuki stared in surprise at the scene before them. Before them were lanterns that lit up, each one a different color. Angels flew around, laughing and talking in their angelic voices. The river sparkled in every single color. It was like heaven. Well, it was heaven. Just more heaven-y than heaven.  
>"What are you waiting for, Mitsuki? Let's go!" Masami tugged on her hand and led her to a stand with takiyoki. "TAKIYOKI! It always runs out so I usually go here first. Oh, and everything here is free. So feel free to get as much you want."<br>"I knew it'd be something like takoyaki first. Food is always first priority, eh?" Mitsuki took a piece of takoyaki and plopped it in her mouth. "Mmm it's really good."  
>"Of course, my little apprentice. We're going to enter the main building soon. There'll be a show of many of the several skilled angels and the Head will give a speech. Then, new jobs will be posted on the bulliten. Oh, it's going to be so much fun!"<br>"Haha of course. Whatever you say, Master. Let's do this!"  
>"That's the spirit, Mitsuki! Next stop, the candy station!"<br>"Wait, there's actually a candy station?"  
>"Yeah, what did you expect? Takoyaki stands everywhere? No, my friend, that is not the case. You have to have variety." They approached a stand full of candy. Even the stand was made of candy.<br>"Woah, you angels sure do have some style. This is one epic candy stand. Nerds, Runts, Icebreakers, Trident, and so much more! I'm beginning to like this festival now."  
>"What? The takoyaki stand didn't make you like it? Darn, you have high expectations. Anyways, we need to explore more stands!"<br>On and on they spent the day visiting stands, until the sun went down and the moon took its place, stars sparkling oddly brightly.  
>"Now, my friend, we go in the building. I need to help prep."<br>"What? You're in the show?"  
>"Yep. I'm actually one of the critical members since I manipulate air. Surprised you, didn't I?<br>Mitsuki smiled. "Surprisingly, yes. Well, go ahead. I'll stay behind and wait."  
>"Promise me you won't get lost?" Masami looked at Mitsuki worriedly.<br>"Of course. Don't worry about me. Go show everyone your awesome skills!"  
>Masami ran into the doors and disappeared. Just like that. <em>Must've been her air abilities. Well, I've got to go aorund and explore. <em>Turning around, she bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry." She turned around to look for that person, but he/she had disappeared already. "Oh, whatever."  
>She wandered around and went to the candy station numerous times. Singing to herself, she walked along the road towards the building. "It's just another road to my destination, don't wanna lose my way. Don't think about love, it's all gonna fade. It's just another stone in the middle of the road, rolling past like it never was there..." Finally, after walking on the road for 10 minutes, she arrived at the tall building that far exceeded any other building in the Land of the Angels. "I'm here!"<br>The first thing that she noticed was the amount of angels that were there. They all seemed to be talking and laughing to each other. _Great, I feel like a loner here. _The hall was surrounded in lights and looked even brighter than the outside. Then, she heard a voice boom from above. "All angels in the Headquarters, please turn off all devices, including your weapons. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." As soon as the voice said 'show', Mitsuki felt herself sitting on a chair that was floating upwards. Higher and higher she flew, when the ride suddenly jerked to a stop. Opening her eyes, Mitsuki found herself staring at a huge stage in a dark room.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Symbiosis Day, where this whole angel system was created. I congratulate you on yet another year of hard work." Mitsuki found herself clapping alongside the whole audience. "Before your very eyes, you will watch angels with amazing powers display their abilities before your eyes, live. Thank you." When the clapping finally died down, the lights lit up and Masami appeared on the stage.<br>The voice boomed yet again everywhere. "Presenting Masami Oshige, an Air Angel."  
>All around her, she heard angels whispering and muttering. "Did she say Air Angel?" "You mean, the last Elemental Angel left for the Circle to be completed." "This means that a Pure One will come soon." "Seriously?"<br>Mituski leaned over her chair to the direction where a pretty girl about her age was sitting in her own fancy chair. "Do you know what they mean by an Elemental Angel, the Circle, and a Pure One?"  
>The girl stared at her like she was crazy. Then, looking at Mitsuki carefully, she asked, "Are you the new angel?" Seeing Mitsuki nod, she continued on, "An Elemental Angel is, as it suggests, an angel of the four elements: water, earth, air, and fire. Every bicentennial, only one of each element appears. The Water Angel, Earth Angel, and Fire Angel have been here long since, waiting for the Air Angel. It seems like Masami is the Air Angel. When the four elements are reunited, they create a Circle of Magic that summons the Archangel. Around this time, a Pure One, an angel who can sing things true, appears and reorganizes the Order with Archangel. The Land of Angels is then at peace again for the next bicentennial. Get it? Now watch. Oh, and I'm Wakamatsu Madoka."<br>"Thanks." Having a feeling that Madoka didn't seem to want to be bothered, she turned around and watched the show. Masami pointed her fingers at random directions, causing sparks to fly in the air. Chairs, books, pencils, and almost everything you could name floated around her in a perfect harmony. All of a sudden, a huge wave caused all of these items to sink, and another angel rose from below the stage.  
>"Hikari Hayashi, the Water Angel." A huge roar swept from the audience, mostly male voices. The angel curtsied while causing the waves around her to separate into two. She played around with the water like it was solid and created a bird, which fluttered and landed on Madoka.<br>"It's my turn, eh?" Madoka effortlessly floated above her seat and created a wooden bridge that led to the stage. Walking on it like it wasn't a big deal, she landed on the stage and with a snap, the bridge disappeared. Madoka sat down on the floor and crossed her legs, as if she were meditating. Trees sprung up from the floor in less than a second, flowers decorated the stage, and, to Mitsuki, it felt like she was flying around the whole world. All of a sudden, the trees and flowers started burning and this time, a man, appeared on the stage.  
>"Keiichi Wakaoji!" The man bowed and started playing with fire. Pretty soon, he was on fire but there were no burnt marks. After a series of yet again more fire, this time being shaped into different figures, each dancing around. Then, the words "THE END" appeared right above his head.<br>The angels all clapped in unison, and Mitsuki soon found herself clapping with them. The doors all around the stage flew open, revealing two figures.  
>"Sorry for being late, all you little <em>angels. <em>THE AWESOME SHINIGAMI PAIR, ONION RAMEN, ARE HERE!"

**Yep! Takuto and Meroko are here! The all famous, ONION RAMEN PAIR. Ahaha gotta love that name. So, sorry for yet another boring chapter but it will get interesting. Trust me. and it does have a plot. You see, it's kinda forming right? Anyways, just a reminder, we changed our name to DancingHimeBunnies. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay it's summer break now! LETS PARTY! yeah, sorry for the late updates. SADLY im going to have an asian summer (u know, algebra classes, sat prep, etc), so.. but anyways, hope this chapter is better :)**

Chapter 3~

Mitsuki was dumbfounded. What the heck was up with that entrance? Was she supposed to laugh or scream? Looking around, she noticed that the angels were all running around; chaos was everywhere. _They're frking onion ramen. Why is everyone so scared? I mean, I know that they're shinigami and all, but. SERIOUSLY? _Just as she was about to calm them all down, she heard Oshige scream into the microphone, "**MINNA-SAN! CALM DOWN. IT'LL BE OKAY. PLEASE EXIT THROUGH THE DOORS. WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS.**"

"Uh..." Just as Mitsuki was about to walk towards the exit, she felt a parade angels stomping over her, slamming her to the ground.

"Ouchies..." As Mitsuki slowly stood up, she realized that no one was in the auditorium besides the four Elemental Angels, the two shinigami, and her.

"Oh, if it isn't Takuto and Meroko. Long time no see!" Madoka smiled at the two shinigami with a smile so sinister it looked like she was controlling herself from killing them.

"Long time no see, too, Madoka, Hikari, and Keiichi. It seems you guys have found your Air Angel. How beautiful. Now, step aside and give me the scroll." The male shinigami, which Mitsuki presumed to be Takuto, forcefully smiled at the four angels who were all glaring daggers at him.

"What scroll? We have no such thing." This time, Keiichi spoke.

"Oh, stop playing dumb with us, Wakaoji-_sensei_, you know what we're talking about." The female shingami, Meroko, looked up, holding her whip in her hand, poised, as if about to strike someone.

"And if we do, what do you plan to do to us?" Hikari asked.

"What we'll do? Why, we'll beat the crap outta you." Takuto smiled, slowly pulling out the sword behind his back.

"And how are you going to beat the crap out of the Elemental Angels when we are united?" Madoka took out a gun out of midair.

"Oh, you know, using the old fashioned way. I'll blast you guys into pieces before you can even lay a hand on your trigger.." Meroko tugged on her rabbit ears. "It's happened before, you know."

Mitsuki looked at the six of them in astonishment. _Why do they know each other so well, I mean, besides Oshige-san who's new to all this but... they talk as if they knew each other before? What's going on? I thought shinigami and angels didnt have any connections?_

"So, where's the bloody scroll?" Takuto looked at the four elemental angels with eyes that stung like daggers. "Or do you want to waste your little lives here?"  
>"Do you want me to repeat what I just said? We. dont. have. the. scroll."Oshige turned to them for the first time. "Get lost."<br>"Well, we're not leaving without the scroll, 'cause-"

"Um.. Oshige-san?" The air angel looked at Mitsuki with surprise.

"What... What are you doing here? Why aren't you outside like the others? You're supposed to be outside. The spokesman did the spell... but why didn't you comply to it?"

Mitsuki tilted her head sidways. "Hah?"

Hikari looked from Oshige to Mitsuki, "Was this the girl that you were talking about?"

Oshige nodded, still dumbfounded. "Yeah..."

Takuto and Meroko stared at Mitsuki, eyes wide open. "Mitsuki-chan?"

Mitsuki looked at them-

"_Takuto! Meroko! Look! It's a soul! It's so pretty!" Mitsuki looked up at the glittering object in front of them, which rested upon her raised hand. "With this, we've saved another life."_

"_Yep. And soon the shinigami system will be demolished. We can all be angels." Meroko smiled at Mitsuki._

"_Yeah, we'll beat the crap outta the Death Master." Takuto gave her a thumbs up. "Without you, we would probably be destroying souls."_

_All of a sudden, all Mitsuki saw was black._

Mitsuki blinked, but the two shingami were gone. Instead, she found herself staring at a chandelier that shone so bright her eyes hurt.  
>"Mitsuki-chan! You're awake!" Oshige was looming over Mitsuki with a delighted expression on her face.<br>"Oh, what happened?" Mitsuki sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
>"You passed out."<br>"I did?" Mitsuki looked past Oshige, where the voice came from. "Madoka-san! You were here too?"  
>"Of course I am. As an Elemental Angel, it is my duty to serve you, Mitsuki-sama."<p>

Mitsuki looked at her, dumbfounded. "Wait, WHAT?"

**Well, that my friends, is the end of chapter 3 :D I hope you enjoyed it! (and yes, i know i updated... fairly late. Haha, you know what's so cool? Before the H in the previous sentence, there were exactly 777 words **** ehehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have come back! I wrote this chapter two years ago, actually, but never published it. Sorry it's not that great of a chapter, but I promise it'll get better. Please follow and review because I promise that I shall be writing more chapters more frequently! **

**Now then, let the fun begin!**

**Chapter Four~**

All of a sudden, Hikari, Keiichi, Madoka, and Oshige were all bowing in front of Mitsuki. "We welcome you, Mitsuki-sama."

Mitsuki looked at them, unable to speak. "Um... Can anyone tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Do you remember what I told you about the Elemental Angels, the Arch Angle, the Circle of Magic, the Order, and the Pure ones, Mitsuki-sama?" Madoka said, still not moving a muscle from her position.

"Um. Y-Yeah?" Mitsuki looked away. "C-c-can you guys s-stand up? I-It's t-t-troubling watching you guys k-kneeling before me, so."

"Yes, whatever you say, Mitsuki-sama." The four of them stood up, but instead, bowed their hip.

"I-I mean... stand up normally, and address me normally? 'Cause..."

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki-sama, but I'm afraid that is not possible. It is by law that we must do this in your presence."Keiichi said, still bowing his head.

"No, no, no. Can I change the law?" Mitsuki had a troubled look at her face.

"Yes, for you are the Most High One now. But beware, it may affect the Order." This time it was Hikari who spoke.

"How do I change it then?"

"Allow us to guide you to the Room of Law." Finally, the angels stood up straight in unison, and Oshige waved her hands in the air, causing the bed Mittsuki was in to rise up.

"Wow." It was one thing to fly, but another, to sit in a flying bed.

"I hope that this will ease your mind, Mitsuki-sama. We shall depart now." The Elemental Angels flew together, wings flapping at the same time, moving in the same direction at the same time. It was such a beautiful sight that Mitsuki couldn't help but stare.

After about 10 minutes, the five of them arrived at a tunnel. "This is the Path Between Dimensions. To walk in it, we kindly ask of you, Mitsuki-sama, to get out of the bed." Oshige turned to Mitsuki, and with a flick of her wrist, the bed settled down on the floor.

Mitsuki happily got out of the bed. It was getting a little uncomfortable in the bed, especially with all the language and bowing and other formalities, Mitsuki couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream. _I hope it is._

She stared ahead at the pitch darkness in front of her-

_All she could see was black. And she knew she was falling. But it didn't feel like she was falling. Was I going to the Earth to catch more souls? In the distance she saw Takuto, Meroko, and Izumi all yelling at her to come back, but her body wouldn't obey her commands. And then she landed. Gently._

"Mitsuki-sama! Do you want to settle in your bed again?" Oshige asked, a look of worry clearly visible on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine. Are we there yet?"

"Just a little bit more." Hikari replied.

_Ahh! I can't stand this formal talk. I hate this. I REALLY need to hurry up and get to this Room of Law. I wonder what the previous Pure One felt this way. Come to think of it... what the heck is a Pure One in the first place? Guess I'd better ask.. _And so I did. "Um... guys? I know I'm supposed to be the Pure One or something, but what's a Pure One to begin with?"

Everyone looked dumbstruck, but Keiichi recovered from the shock first. "Sorry for not notifying you, I thought that everyone who entered this land must've already known because of the orientation."

"What orientation?" Mitsuki asked. For her, the only thing she remembered was being told of a tour and waking up on a bed. No orientation whatsoever. Unless the tour was the orientation?

And again, everyone was dumbstruck. Mitsuki sighed. _I guess this whole angel system wasn't as infallible as I thought it was._

"Wait, Oshige-san, was that tour the orientation?" Mitsuki asked.

"No... that was just a tour. I didn't really explain much, did I?"

"Nope! Oh wait! I remember Madoka-chan saying something about it. The Pure One's supposed to reorganize Order right? But how am I supposed to do that?"

For the first time that day, Madoka spoke. "Sing."

"Sing? But how do I know WHAT to sing?"

"It'll come to you naturally. Don't worry," Madoka responded.

"Wha-" Mitsuki couldn't finish her sentence; a huge flood of light filled her eyes, and she almost forgot to blink. They had arrived at the Room of Law.

"Woah," all five of them exclaimed in unison. It was beautiful. It was bright, but did no harm to the eyes. There were shelves of books surrounding the circular room, and a feather floated in the center of the room. It was the source of light. It was beautiful. For a second, no one spoke. All they could do was stare at it in awe. Finally, Mitsuki remembered what she came here to do.


End file.
